


Rarezas comunes

by zelsh



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Borrachos en el set!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rarezas comunes

\- Um, vale. Yo nunca me he vestido con ropa de mujer.

\- Eso es una trampa— una trampa muy grande, Morgan. – Contesta Bradley, botella en mano, equilibrio esquivo y el dedo índice extendido, acusador. – Todo el mundo ha visto esas fotos.

\- Eso no lo convierte en trampa. Bebe y deja de protestar. – Le contesta Colin desde el suelo, la cabeza apoyada sobre la pierna derecha de Bradley, de manera que cuando habla o sonríe parece que los gestos son extraños, como si perteneciesen a una cara diferente. Bradley frunce el ceño y piensa, _joder, qué borracho estoy._

\- Yo nunca he sido un idiota con mi compañero de reparto. – Dice, medio enfadado porque Colin no parece ni la mitad de borracho de lo que debería estar después de todo lo que le ha hecho beber. Colin levanta una ceja (aunque dada la posición parece que la está bajando— o no. Es difícil pensar de manera coherente con esta nube rondándole la cabeza) y Bradley añade. – El cual se llama Bradley James y es, lo admito aunque me duela— mejor que yo.

Colin pone los ojos en blanco y le quita la botella de las manos para beber, tumbado como está, consiguiendo no atragantarse ni echarse todo el alcohol por encima por algún capricho del destino. Bradley resopla y mira el techo del set, que parece estar a kilómetros de distancia, recorrido por líneas metálicas de las que cuelgan focos gigantes, todos apagados, como pequeñas estrellas muertas.

\- Estamos. Emborrachándonos. En el set. – Dice Bradley, despacio, saboreando el pensamiento, y se echa a reír repentinamente, la vibración viajándole por todo su cuerpo hasta que le contagia la risa a Colin y Bradley se siente extrañamente triunfante, con el estómago dolorido y el corazón a mil metros del suelo. Lo cual es absurdo porque Colin se ríe por nada y están bastante borrachos los dos, pero esto, este pequeño salto en el estómago, este aleteo inconfundible le invita a pensar que es todo por algún tipo de conexión extraña entre los dos. Porque los dos son exactamente el mismo tipo de raro, y punto.

\- No me puedo creer que Ashley te dejase las llaves. – Colin le mira a través de las pestañas y se gira sobre su pierna, apoyando una mano sobre su rodilla para verle mejor. Bradley se incorpora sobre sus codos. – Es que no, no me lo puedo creer y por lo tanto no es verdad.

\- Es totalmente verdad. Deberías admitir que mis encantos son muchos y surtidos, hay para todos los gustos. – Dice Bradley, dignamente, haciendo que Colin resople poco sorprendido.

\- Oh, ¿en serio? Porque yo diría que tienes el tipo de encanto que convence sólo a las niñas de trece años.

\- Pues te informo, pequeño padawan, de que tengo una larga y variada lista de conquistas que no piensa igual que tú. Pero es una de esas cosas que no se sabe hasta que se prueba. – Contesta Bradley, moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo hasta que se da cuenta de que está ligando con Colin y entonces para en seco, pegándole un trago a su botella para disimular la vergüenza. Colin le mira fijamente y le aprieta un poco la rodilla, diciendo repentinamente:

\- Yo nunca he estado con dos personas. Al mismo tiempo. – Bradley oye la sonrisa mucho antes de verla, ebria y enorme, sin límites.

Bradley se seca el sudor de las manos en los pantalones y se sienta un poco, las baldosas frías del suelo dejando marcas triangulares sobre su palma, e intenta que no se le note mucho la incomodidad cuando se lleva la botella a los labios.

\- ¿En serio? - Colin se incorpora rápidamente, repentinamente interesado, suspendido entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa.

\- Eh— una vez. – Asiente Bradley, intentando sonar natural y no consiguiéndolo en absoluto, la lengua atravesándosele a cada palabra. - Con. Tenía. Había una chica que me gustaba, ¿vale? – Colin asiente y Bradley añade. – Mucho.

Ya no se acuerda de cómo se llamaba, el nombre olvidado por el tiempo y porque Bradley es así para estas cosas, pero recuerda que estaba tan, tan terriblemente enamorado de ella que hubiese hecho cualquier cosa. Lo que sí recuerda es que tenía el pelo del más increíble de los rojos, diecisiete años y una mente perversa, y Bradley— bueno, Bradley hubiese hecho _cualquier cosa_.

\- ¿Has estado con un chico? – Pregunta Colin, acercándose más de lo que es recomendable para alguien tan borracho, haciendo que sus hombros se choquen un poco en su desconcierto.

\- Sí, ¿vale? _Sí_. Con un chico _y_ una chica. – Contesta Bradley, arrepintiéndose de haber dicho nada, bajando la mirada y contando los hilos claros de su vaquero, escondidos entre los más oscuros como mensajes secretos. Llega a treinta y siete antes de que Colin vuelva a hablar, casi un suspiro en el silencio estático del set.

\- ¿Y qué tal? - Bradley levanta la mirada, y está tan cerca que puede verle la humedad del interior de la boca y las pecas que se esconden bajo la sombra de su pómulo. – El— con el— - Colin hace un gesto ambiguo con la mano. – Ya sabes. Con _él_.

Bradley carraspea y se mira las uñas, intentando espantar la incomodidad. Colin se acerca aún más, sin darse cuenta, hasta que Bradley puede sentir su respiración rebotarle sobre la superficie de la piel.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente, Colin? – Pregunta, frunciendo el ceño, mirando a Colin mirarle intensamente. - ¿Cómo es hacerlo con otro tío mirando? ¿mientras estás con la chica a la que quieres? – Colin abre mucho los ojos y Bradley siente algo ligeramente sádico retorcérsele dentro, el pulso disparándosele en el cuello. - ¿O es otra cosa? Igual lo que quieres saber es si nos llegamos a tocar, si igual en la confusión llega algún momento en el que da lo mismo a quien beses, a quién lamas porque sólo quieres que acabe ya o que no acabe nunca. – Bradley puede ver las pupilas de Colin crecer dentro de su iris, y ya no sabe lo que dice pero no se siente con fuerzas para parar, el alcohol y algo más, algo peor, creciéndole en el estómago. – O aún mejor. Igual te gustaría saber cómo es que te la metan, aunque al principio no estés seguro y tengas tus reparos pero al final realmente te dé todo igual, y ella esté suave debajo de ti, redondeada, imposiblemente caliente, y él esté al otro lado, al mismo tiempo, tan lento y profundo que crees que te quieres morir pero no te mueres y entonces sólo quieres más, hasta que te corras dentro de ella o hasta que se corra dentro de ti o hasta el fin de tus días. ¿Es eso lo que quieres saber, Colin? ¿Cómo es que te follen? – Colin tiene los labios entreabiertos y a Bradley se le ha secado la boca, su voz cayendo hasta convertirse en susurro, sus dedos enroscándose sobre la muñeca diminuta de Colin. La oreja de Colin es suave bajo sus labios cuando añade. – Dime, ¿es eso lo que quieres saber? – Y espera a que asienta, rápidamente, sin decir nada, el color alto en sus mejillas. – Porque si es eso, déjame que te diga que es una _puta pasada_.

Bradley se aparta nada más decirlo, mirando atentamente la cara de Colin, que pasa por una impresionanate variedad de rojos antes de levantar la mirada del suelo, frunciendo el ceño intensamente y alargando la mano para coger la botella.

\- Yo nunca he—

\- Espera, ¿qué? ¡No es tu turno! – Protesta Bradley, algo desconcertado, intentando apartar la mano que avanza hacia la botella de vodka. Colin se pone de rodillas y le empuja contra el suelo, rojo hasta la lína del pelo, cogiendo la botella rápidamente.

\- Yo nunca he querido tirarme a mi compañero de reparto. Repetidas veces. Durante mucho tiempo, a poder ser. – Dice, casi sin aire, y acto seguido se lleva la botella a la boca, deliberadamente, la lengua saliendo para lamer las gotas que se escapan al final. Bradley sigue el recorrido de su lengua con los ojos y traga con dificultad, diciendo casi por inercia,

\- Espero por tu madre que no estés hablando de Richard, porque— - Pero la amenaza y la palabra y su capacidad de pensar así en general se evaporan en el mismo momento en el que Colin se apoya contra su pecho, algo brusco, una mano alrededor el cuello y la otra sobre el corazón, intentando llegarle a los labios.

Bradley ha besado a muchas personas, para ser un chico inglés. Ha besado a toda su familia, especialmente a su madre, sin ninguna excusa especial. Ha besado a un montón de chicas con las excusas más estúpidas, desde que se está ahogando a que necesita practicar para un papel. Ha besado a muchas actrices, por consiguiente, con la perfecta excusa de la profesión. Incluso a besado a amigos, el alcohol la excusa más universal y reconocida. Y ahora que está besando a Colin, despacio y con cuidado como si le fuese la vida en ello, sólo puede pensar en qué excusas maravillosas habrá puesto esta vez, sin darse cuenta, para que le deje hacer esto (esto y todo lo demás, una mano bajando por la espalda, amoldándose a la forma de su culo, la otra despeinándole la parte de atrás de la cabeza) y qué clase de excusas tendrá que inventarse para que le deje seguir haciéndolo durante toda la vida.

\- Quiero— joder. Quiero— - Susurra Bradley, entrecortado, cuando Colin se separa un poco para mirarle, el final del flequillo rizándosele en todas direcciones. – No sé lo que quiero.

\- ¿Qué? – Colin se aparta, las dos manos sobre sus pecho, los dedos haciendo pequeños movimientos nerviosos. - Pero quieres— o sea ¿quieres esto?

\- ¿Eh? – A Bradley le pesa el cuerpo y los párpados y la polla, dentro de los pantalones, así que le cuesta un poco responder. - _¿Qué?_ \- Repite, pero Colin parece algo alarmado, a dos centímetros de su cara, así que Bradley se esfuerza por contestar. - Sí, sí, Colin. – Asiente, frenéticamente, acariciándole la espalda, apretándole el cuerpo contra su erección deliberadamente. - _Sí_.

\- Vale. – Y suena como si Colin dejase salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, más que como una palabra real, pero a quién le importa si acto seguido le está besando y toda la delicadeza, todo el cuidado de antes se ha perdido en algún punto intermedio.

Colin tiene más ángulos en sus brazos de los que tiene una persona normal en el cuerpo entero, y mientras le besa, descoordinado y con toda la boca, se le clavan en los lugares más inverosímiles (en la curva interior del codo, en el ombligo, en el lateral del cuello) y aun así Bradley no puede parar de besarle, no puede separarse ni un segundo para decir _au_ ni _por fin_ ni todas esas cosas que no estaría mal decirle, tarde o temprano, porque está besando a Colin y su lengua le está recorriendo el paladar y el peso de su cuerpo cae en los lugares necesarios para volverle loco. Y no cree que haya forma humana de estar más incómodo, con el frío del suelo colándose por los poros de su camiseta y Colin siendo huesudo e interminable encima de él, pero en ese momento no elegiría estar en ningún otro lugar sobre la faz de la tierra.

\- Podíamos— podíamos ir a una silla. O algo. – Dice Colin, las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, las manos tan enredadas dentro de su pelo que no sabe cómo va a sacarlas de ahí, y a Bradley se le ocurre que una silla sería un buen lugar para estar, si es con Colin.

Se levantan entre empujones y risas nerviosas, los dedos fríos alrededor de la mano, el corazón a toda prisa en el borde de las muñecas, tocándose ligeramente, casi sin pensar porque no quieren perder el contacto ni un segundo. Las únicas sillas que encuentran resultan ser las del reparto, negras, de tela, inestables y perfectas, en ese momento. Bradley empuja a Colin sobre una, su cuerpo cayendo sobre la superficie como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, sólo que no, sólo que tiene una sombra inconfundible en la parte frontal de los vaqueros, algo que hace que la mente de Bradley se dispare en las direcciones más inesperadas y que sepa _exactamente_ lo que quiere hacer, repentinamente.

\- Vale. No te rías si lo hago mal, ¿eh? – Le dice Bradley, antes de arrodillarse a sus pies, abriéndole rápidamente la bragueta mientras le dura la valentía, y es cliclickclick y tiene la erección de Colin delante de los ojos, y desde esta posición parece especialmente grande, especialmente amenazante. Bradley respira hondo y oye a Colin gemir, bajito, sus manos enroscándose alrededor del posabrazos de la silla.

Bradley mira fijamente los nudillos blancos porque no está preparado para mirarle a la cara, y extiende un poco la lengua, tentativo. La piel está caliente, imposiblemente suave y el suspiro de Colin hace que Bradley lama con más ganas, con más intención, de arriba abajo y hasta a llegar a la piel suave del final. Colin se agarra con más fuerza a la silla y Bradley tiene que mirarle, mientras succiona— sólo sobre la cabeza, sólo un poco, para probar— y _joder_ , no se esperaba verle así, el pelo despeinado, los ojos casi cerrados, lás líneas del cuello visibles a través de la piel. Colin gime y Bradley jura que puede ver su gemido trepar por su garganta, desde donde está.

\- Ni se te ocurra parar ahora, James, ni se te ocurra. – Le amenaza Colin, tirándole un poco de una oreja, pero la mano acaba en una caricia en la curva de su mejilla y Bradley succiona con más intención, sintiendo a Colin deshacerse entre sus labios.

Algo entre la succión sobre su polla y el par de dedos que buscan—y encuentran— el principio de su culo hace que a Colin se le desate la lengua y empiece a hablar sin parar, y gime _Dios no, no pares, noparesnoparesnoparesnopares_ y _por favor, sí, por favor, haré lo que—_ y _dios creo que voy a correrme_ en rápida sucesión, inflamando a Bradley y haciendo que tenga que buscarse la polla entre los pliegues del pantalón, porque se siente literalmente a punto de explotar, pero Colin se echa hacia adelante repentinamente, agarrándole ambos lados de la cabeza y gimiendo contra su nuca, corriéndose a toda prisa sobre su lengua.

Bradley se aparta, atragantándose y escupiendo sobre el suelo del set sin ninguna gracia, los pantalones a medio deshacer, la polla dolorosamente dura todavía.

\- Ay dios, lo siento. Lo siento. – Dice Colin, buscándole la cara con las manos, deslizándose de la silla hasta que está arrodillado a su lado, los pantalones casi por las rodillas. La cara de preocupación y la situación en general hacen que a Bradley le burbujee la risa en el estómago, imparable e inevitable, las lágrimas amontonándosele en las comisuras. – Oye, imbécil, no te rías.

\- No, no, perdona. Es sólo que— esto es un poco desastre, ¿no? – Dice Bradley, intentando colocarse la erección dentro de sus vaqueros, sintiéndose algo estúpido, algo feliz, encogiéndose de hombros y tocándole la parte interior de la muñeca a Colin, porque no sabe qué otra cosa hacer. Colin suspira y se ríe, también, apartándose el flequillo de la cara y mirando cómo le acaricia.

\- Bueno, pero tenemos tiempo. Para hacer que sea mejor. – Dice, sin mirarle todavía. Bradley mira el reloj de muñeca y frunce el ceño.

\- En realidad no sé cuánto tiempo más tendremos, Colin. Son las tres de la maña— - Pero Bradley no puede acabar la frase porque Colin se ha sentado en su regazo, besándole lentamente, como si realmente tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo y oh— _oh_. La mano de Colin se desliza al interior de su pantalones y Bradley intenta hacerle sitio porque _dios sí_ , procurando no separarse ni un milímetro al mismo tiempo, lo cual es bastante complicado. Al final hacen que funcione, de alguna manera, y los dedos de Colin le rodean, fríos y fantásticos y alucinantes de todas las maneras posibles.

Bradley gime contra su boca y le sujeta con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su orgasmo rondarle el final de los dedos, subiéndole por las piernas a toda prisa, porque Colin hace movimientos circulares con el pulgar sobre su polla y le besa el hueco entre sus clavículas y le susurra vamosvamosvamos, así que Bradley vavava sobre sus dedos, casi dentro de los pantalones, calvándole las uñas en la espalda, susurrando cosas que luego no va a recordar entre los mechones de su pelo.

Cuando se separan se dejan caer sobre el suelo, pesadamente, formando una especie de ángulo agudo donde sólo sus piernas se están tocando. Bradley suspira, algo tembloroso en lo alto del pecho e intenta separar las capas mojadas de su piel y no lo consigue en absoluto.

\- Bradley. – Dice Colin, después de un rato, mirando al techo. Bradley está demasiado lejos de ahí para contestar como una persona normal, así que murmura _mmmh_ y espera que valga. Vale. – Creo que acabamos. Creo que esta es la silla de Angel.

Y en realidad cree perfectamente, cómo no, las letras A. COULBY gigantes y blancas sobre el fondo negro del respaldo. Bradley siente la risa subirle por todo el cuerpo, desde ese lugar donde sus pies se rozan, el contacto casi fugaz, planta contra planta y nada más, la calidez colándose a través de la tela de los calcetines. Puede sentir a Colin reírse unos metros más allá, y a Bradley se le agranda el pecho, aunque en realidad no haga falta nada de nada para hacer que Colin se ría a carcajadas.

De todas formas, Bradley prefiere pensar que son el mismo tipo de raro, y punto.


End file.
